I am involved in the investigation of a ligand expressed on activated T-cells. This ligand binds a cell surface molecules on B- cells which has been shown to induce B-cell activation. Both these molecules are thought to be important in the cognate interaction of B- and T-cells and subsequent humoral immune response. The research involves harvesting lymphocytes from the spleen and thymus of mice and cytofluorometric analysis of surface molecules on these cells. This project is a joint collaboration between Dr. Waldschmidt and Dr. Randy Noella of the Dartmouth Medical School.